


[翻譯] Real Vampires Are Not Disco Balls by Footloose 真·吸血鬼不是彩燈球

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Marking, Scent Marking, Supernatural Elements, Underage - Freeform, Werewolves, internet stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>儘管Derek極力否認，但世上真的有吸血鬼。而其中一員嗜吃好人(嗜吃比肯山好吃的人?)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Real Vampires Are Not Disco Balls by Footloose 真·吸血鬼不是彩燈球

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Real Vampires Are Not Disco Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574909) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 
  * Inspired by [Real Vampires Are Not Disco Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574909) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



>   * For [argle_fraster](/users/argle_fraster/gifts).
> espressopotluck豐收節快樂!希望你喜歡這一篇。我嘗試將大量梗融入其中。感謝fuzzytomato02推薦我入《少狼》坑，感謝臨時幫我校對的castmeaway。


「放-血-法。」Stiles一字一頓讀出驗屍報告的內容。他瞥一眼無名男子，未變成屍體之前，他最後一次為人所見是在Chez Leguizamo的後巷翻垃圾。Chez Leguizamo是一間食物矯扭造作、侍應態度惡劣、廚師脾氣暴躁的餐廳。如果其中一位因為流浪漢抱怨剩菜難吃而萌生殺意，是很合理的，至少警察都是這麼推測。

 _往績可遁_ ，他爸爸曾經拘捕過用切肉刀追殺食評家的總廚，就因為食評家說那道 _蛙腿_ 伴韃靼牛肉一般般。

Stiles再次觀察屍體，或許他看了太多恐怖片才會認定 _放血_ 跟 _吸血鬼_ 有關，他正秘密地尋找咬痕。驗屍官助理在解剖前已洗乾淨屍身，無名男的脖子連刮痕都沒有。

Stiles不快地咕噥:「跟理論對不上啊。」

「什麼?」

「吸血鬼。」Stiles聳聳肩，對Derek囂張又暗藏「早告訴過你」的哼聲翻了個白眼，就去翻驗屍報告。屍體現在沒有運到公墓或火葬場，全因警方要調查:「嗯，除失血外沒其他致命傷...不，等等!」

他瞇起眼睛將解剖素描擺到鼻前。這不是漏墨的筆誤， _這條劃痕是真正的傷口_ ，不是試畫，不是潦草手寫字，也不是小抄:「 _媽的!_ 」Derek奪走文件夾，但Stiles已經在翻內頁沒有在意。

他注意到的第一件事是胸口的Y形切口，割得草率，已用黑線縫合。第二點，極重要的第二點是充血的陽具，陽具不太精神，Stiles想是因為不夠血完全勃起，但睪丸腫得跟佛羅里達香橙一樣大。自從絆倒了扔掉硬皮烏賊的雜工後，無名男子被運到這裡已有一陣子，陽具現在本應軟掉。

Stiles徒勞地想田納西的人體農場[注1]有沒有做過放血和死後勃起的實驗。

「 _Stiles_ 。」 Derek 低哮，Stiles看到Derek的眉毛搞笑地扭來扭去一如以往傳達 _你在搞什麼_ 的訊息，又或許他在質疑Stiles是否因看光了網上色情片而慾求不滿，走上戀屍不歸路。

噁!

「不不不，老兄慢點....」Stiles四處張望看到一盒藍色丁腈手套，他戴上手套，橡膠包裹手腕，他舉起手笑說:「看!藍精靈!」

Derek又哮了一聲 _以示耐性盡失_ 。

「對對對。鑒於你的社教化過程欠缺太多重要流行文化，我會將藍精靈加入待看清單，我得讓你知道這清單長得要命，我至少要花十年時間去教育你，明白嗎?現在聽好，放-血-法。他身上的血剩下不到一品脫，但血流到哪裡去?發現屍體的後巷沒有血跡，但屍體不是從別處拖到後巷，對不對?你沒有嗅到別的氣味吧?」

Derek不答，光盯著他。

「你的超級嗅覺沒有聞到可追溯的氣味，而鑑證人員也說屍體沒被移動。現在想想，怎樣才能放了血事後了無痕跡?為什麼他不反抗?如果他反抗一定會血濺四方，但我們連一滴血都沒找到。」

Derek沉默地瞪他。

Stiles沒好他:「幫幫忙，放血最佳手法是什麼?不要說動脈，因為血會隨脈搏噴得亂七八糟，我們要找靜脈...」

Derek抿著嘴，Stiles老遠都知道他是個不感興趣的觀眾，這觀眾還會推他撼牆，所以他快快說到重點:「最大的靜脈在哪裡?頸靜脈?」

他指指屍體的喉嚨。

「肱靜脈?」他指指屍體的手臂。他不知道手腕的靜脈叫啥，但那啥是肱靜脈的分支，反正一脈相承。

「別忘了還有股靜...」

Stiles將屍體的膝蓋往外扳，即使隔著4mm厚的手套，他也在努力忘記死體的怪異觸感，強迫自己留意股靜脈上獨特的洞眼。更重要的是，兩個洞相距3cm(約1吋)，正是普通人犬齒的平均距離。

Stiles露出勝利的表情:「你想修正 _吸血鬼純屬虛構_ 的理論嗎?因為我覺得...」

咆哮本應足夠阻嚇，Stiles不用提點也知道自己潛越了，但他就想挑戰看看在Derek _發瘋滅了他_ 之前，可以將這狼人逼到甚麼地步。

Derek出手抓他時，Stiles的心跳加速、腎上腺素暴升，突然知道怕了。Stiles撞上不鏽鋼屍櫃，其中一個把手鑿痛他的脊骨，後腦撞上邊角，熟悉的重量又壓到面前，也不賴，或許他一直對Derek在停屍間對他動粗這個畫面頗有遐想。

「啊，Derek?」Stiles狂吞口水，扭動著遠離Derek，以免他發現自己的 _性趣_ 。Derek咬牙，Stiles肯定他的瞳孔括約肌閃現紅光。

他不該在此時想什麼 _括約肌_ 。

他瞪著Derek，Derek回瞪他，Stiles覺得自己像卡車燈照到的笨鹿，而Derek像暴走的鐳射眼。

兩個人動也不動。

沒上好油的鋼門鬼祟地發出吱嘎聲，隨後是一聲憤怒又厭惡的呻吟。

「不是吧?」Scott眼圓睜，嘴猛張站在走廊，字典裡「難以置信」這個成語應該拿他當配圖。「你們是來驗屍的，不，不是驗那啥的!」

Scott向他們亂指一番，狂亂的手勢神奇地令Derek鬆手，推開Scott，怒氣沖沖地離開停屍間。

「我們有在驗屍。」Stiles說，Scott冷哼一聲，Stiles白他一眼。Stiles希望Scott克服心結，他再沒有恨Derek的理由，但Scott偶爾會忘記Derek是同道:「明明要把風進來幹啥?外面有人嗎?」

Scott僵硬又恐慌地探頭瞥一眼走廊，一秒鐘後他回來說:「沒人，快走快走。」

Stiles草草蓋上屍袋，將無名男滾回架上，關上冰櫃。報告大致放回原位，手套扔進一次性安全垃圾筒。Scott拉他躲到走廊轉角處，電梯剛好叮一聲到站。他們縮起來聽著輪子滾動的聲響，直至金屬滾輪床錚一聲撞開彈簧門，他們才鬆一口氣。

「那麼今次是什麼搞鬼?」Scott問。

「吸血鬼。」Stiles說。

「吸血鬼?」

Stiles篤定點頭:「吸血鬼。」 

* * *

「就這樣，吸血鬼尚存人間，他們會走會叫不吃腦只吸血。」Stiles以此總結他的演說。

這次簡報不算優秀，Derek沒有提供詳盡研究的機會，Stiles以「未得我查證之前，吸血鬼電影所有內容都不可信」開首，以「那啥催眠凝視是真是假都好，不要看陌生人的眼睛，以防萬一」收尾。

Stiles本想加入更多圖片影片，但又被大酸狼拖到狼群會議，再次事與願違。

除了Scott和Allison莊重地交換性趣心心眼之外，其餘狼群無言交流數分鐘，直至Boyd打破沉默。

「Derek說根本沒有吸血鬼。」

「突發消息:他錯得離譜。」Stiles往旁邊一跳，逃出咆哮Derek的攻擊範圍。

討厭鬼Jackson在竊笑，Derek瞪他一眼，Jackson就像個洩氣的氣球愈縮愈小，恨不得變成透明人。

「悶死人了。」Lydia突然起身掃掃淡紫加黑的拼色裙子，這顏色配搭只有她才駕馭，因為她是Lydia，Lydia穿什麼都好看。

Stiles剛剛沒注意到Lydia今天精心打扮地隨狼群進場 。他以前總是察覺這些細節，因為對象是Lydia。

他剛才只顧看Derek稍緊的淺灰T恤，突出了他的淺藍瞳色眼睛，他甚至有閑地比對這一件T恤跟當初停屍間那一件比較柔軟。

「找到人才來見我，我要去約會。」Lydia扭擺著離開。

Derek厭惡哼聲。

Jackson自尊受創，不爽地皺起臉。

Erica在咆哮。

Stiles拍手圓場:「別管她，我要做研究，針對吸血鬼的研究，現在網上已經眾聲鼎沸，動手要快。」 

* * *

Stiles覺得自己的Google大能是拜多年為狼群察三訪四所賜，不過就算沒有狼群，他上了大學也是搜尋達人。

Google是滿瀉的大雜燴，內含神話+小說+同人小說+電影+RPG+電子遊戲+硬塞五顏六色花花閃燈滴血鬼牙的過氣網頁。加略人猶大是吸血鬼始祖的傳聞比想像中普及。《德古位》多年後脫胎成《夜訪吸血鬼》，性感又為世不容的形象到了《真愛如血》淪落成放浪形骸愛露肉的狗血人物，低處未算低，看《暮光之城》悚然又荒謬的角色設定就知道。閃光吸血鬼?誰想得出來啊?

《海岸吸血鬼》[注2]率先佔領黑白銀幕，但《諾斯費拉圖》[注3]才是午夜場B片之選。《天譴者的女王》夠火辣，即使Aaliyah哥哥代為配音也不減魅力[注4]。《妖夜尋狼》系列[注5]，全四集都在他的Netflix片單上作學術研究之用，他不是為了看皮衣而去的，儘管他想像過Derek穿上戲中狼人的長風衣會很有型。

《吸血鬼日記》充滿扭曲荒謬的趣味，《血情》與《永遠的騎士》漸入佳境卻不獲續訂，可惜。[注6+7]

Stiles繼續找啊找。

同人小說好可怕，電子遊戲好好笑，比較拜倫敘事詩《異教徒》和柯勒律治魔幻詩《克里斯塔貝爾》的博士論文令他打呵欠打得淚如雨下。

Stiles放棄從《吸血鬼之避世》挖料，就像你不會拿龍與地下城當做怪物圖鑑和魔法書--差之毫釐，謬之千里。

寓言集對古老吸血鬼來說算是早期的互聯網。所有用古拉丁文寫成的寓言都在網上公開，還提供英文版，但這些文獻沒有告訴你如何尋找及分辨《天師鬥殭屍》的吸血鬼，也沒告訴你原版好看還是重拍版好看。[注9]

花了不少睡眠時間挖箱底，Stiles搜尋「如何吸引吸血鬼」，五十萬條結果包括想成為吸血鬼的同好網，還有約炮，不，是單身食屍鬼和慕屍鬼者的交友網站。

_黑暗之王尋找達適婚年齡的自願年輕人_

_  
_ _紅髮碧眼，女，52公斤，外表25歲，找同類_

 _  
_ _尋找主人揭開黑夜的神秘面紗_

Stiles翻了個白眼。尋人廣告有些挺幽默，其他都很蹩腳。他動動尾指都比他們寫得好。

他大海撈針地繼續搜下去，Match.com有個自稱單身的穿刺公弗拉德三世[注10]，Stiles打賭那個人是來取材的荷里活編劇。

然後他闖進一個聊天室。

根據網聊經驗之談(當中包括幾個傾倒於Stiles褲下的古怪網絡痴漢)，他很久以前就明白網名必須常換，不然會引人懷疑。他放棄了狼人相關網名(他愛改名大酸狼)，狼人與吸血鬼在神話傳說中互相嫉妒處得不好，無必要改一個讓嗜血者挑毛病的網名。

德古拉的名字已經被註冊了，蘭菲爾也一樣，什麼人會自稱是個吞蟑螂的奴僕?不過也不關他的事。[注11]刀鋒戰士也被註冊了 ，Stiles以幽靈刺客之名進入聊天室，被刀鋒戰士踢出來，刀鋒戰士就是個公器私用的混蛋版主。改愛德華、愛德華古倫、古倫之類的都會被踢。改范海辛、亞伯拉罕林肯立即被禁言，好野蠻!他要用程式改換了8次IP位址再用新網名登入，最終以EbenOleson之名堂正回歸。

竟然沒有人踢他走?亞拉斯加小鎮的厲害警長Eben撲殺吸血鬼，也許他最後自我犧牲被咬轉化也算是吸血鬼大家庭一員。不然就是沒人看得懂這典故，年輕吸血鬼的文化教育竟然不帶《屍城30夜》這齣經典邪典，鬼都要為之垂淚。[注12]

Stiles看一遍用戶名:卡蜜拉、莉莉絲、黎斯特、XXX男爵、YYY勛爵，竟然有個叫貝拉，教他又翻白眼。

對話很沉悶:駕車時遇到切線的司機，天鵝絨上的血洗不掉之類。前者得到的回應是:「找他用過的廁紙，追蹤他，用吸血鬼可怖的眼神瞪死他」，後者則得到冗長又不適合用於天鵝絨的洗衣秘訣

[22:49] 伊本奧利森: 簡單，別穿天鵝絨不就得了?

沒人回他。

Stiles邊看他們聊，邊瀏覽一篇70年代初的有趣醫療報告，關於一個不幸罹患僵硬症及紫質症的男人[注13]。他堅稱自己不是吸血鬼，卻定期啜血去舒緩病情，最愛負O型血，令醫生護士人心惶惶，顯然 --

Stiles為了解讀病人假名的含意，無視瀏覽器的聊天通知數分鐘，也許華盛頓聖若瑟醫院的01171號病人或他的親友仍然活著，有意定期到比肯山吃充滿血紅蛋白的宵夜以滿足口腹之欲。

[00:04] 麥萊倫男爵:你喜歡Steve Niles? [注14+15]

Stiles笑了。

[00:24] 伊本奧利森: 老兄，明知故問

[00:24] 伊本奧利森: 有人看得出《蕾絲邊吸我血》的梗嗎？

數分鐘已讀不回，Stiles繼續研究病歷，如果他能找到01171號病人...其實找到也不知道能幹啥。鎮上的乾屍證明了吸血鬼的存在，或許那人已經痊癒?從血庫取負O形血維生可能會惹人注意...

叮一聲開竅!Stiles開新分頁搜尋血庫。 吸血鬼殺人取血兇案在比肯山這種小鎮必定轟動，他們需要後備糧食，像動物和捐血站。

[00:29] 麥萊倫男爵: 沒有人看得出來，都兩年了

Stiles不驚訝，《蕾絲邊吸你血》比《屍城30夜》更偏門。

[00:31] 伊本奧利森: 真是悲劇，我對這一代青少年絕望了。

[00:31] 麥萊倫男爵: LOL

[00:32] 麥萊倫男爵: 你進來幹啥

[00:33] 伊本奧利森: 研究

[00:33] 麥萊倫男爵: 哦

[00:33] 麥萊倫男爵: 你就是那種人

[00:35] 伊本奧利森: 哪種人？

Stiles分神看別的分頁，點出更多相關連結。如果吸血鬼持續從血庫取食，應該會有紀錄。Danny為了逃避Stiles的基佬大哉問，教了他幾個開後門的程式。Stiles答應後以後不問，Danny 也沒在意。現在Stiles已身陷血袋，無法抽身。.

他說笑也一個人笑，瞥一眼聊天分頁。

[00:36] 麥萊倫男爵: 追星族

[00:40] 麥萊倫男爵: 哈囉?

[00:40] 伊本奧利森: 對不起，剛剛笑到滾地，真的滾地

[00:41] 伊本奧利森: 我不追星，信我

[00:41] 麥萊倫男爵: 那你是什麼?

Stiles咬下唇十秒才回答。他以前用過這個藉口，還挺管用的。

[00:41] 伊本奧利森: 寫作中

[00:41] 伊本奧利森: 想盡量貼近現實

對方沒秒回，他繼續來回點擊分頁。

不出所料，血庫沒有紀錄偏愛負O形血的客人紀錄，也沒存貨在熒幕上一閃一閃顯示血包為離奇失蹤。資料可能放在機構內聯網中，而Stiles不是那種能伸手予取予求的天才駭客，不過這啟發了他。

執法機關的網絡安全爛死了。他跟他爸投訴過無數次，但警長聽不進去。Stiles用他爸多年不變的密碼登入比肯山警署的網頁，輸入搜尋字串「非法闖入」，等資料庫運轉，然後將資料拷貝至試算表，他會稍後剔除與血庫無關的案件。

聊天分頁有回應了。

[00:42] 麥萊倫男爵: 進展怎樣

[00:43] 伊本奧利森: 成果甚豐

[00:44] 伊本奧利森: 我明白了不該取笑吸血鬼穿天鵝絨

[00:44] 伊本奧利森: 吸血鬼大概不會閃爍，但他們仍然令人毛骨悚然

[00:44] 伊本奧利森: 用醫學理論解釋吸血鬼傳說很合邏輯

[00:44] 麥萊倫男爵:紫質症

[00:44] 麥萊倫男爵:我不認為你用一個病例就能否定吸血鬼的存在

[00:45] 伊本奧利森: 其實不只一種病例，而是幾種

[00:45] 伊本奧利森: 白化病、光敏感、僵直症

[00:45] 麥萊倫男爵: 科學非萬能

[00:45] 麥萊倫男爵: 這就是現代社會的問題

[00:45] 麥萊倫男爵: 信仰已死

[00:46] 伊本奧利森: 胡說什麼

[00:46] 伊本奧利森: 科學很酷

[00:46] 伊本奧利森: 我的信仰是

[00:46] 伊本奧利森: 眼見為真

後方轉來熟悉的開窗響聲，Stiles條件反射地關掉幾個待查分頁，並再次確認自己有好好關掉非法入侵的警署網頁。

Stiles切換到試算表程式時，Derek的手攥住他肩膀，他絕對沒有嚇得尖叫。Derek不動，Stiles頸後的吐息溫暖，Stiles絕望地按捺顫抖，按了過濾結果。

「我在努力，沒幹別的。這很費時，如果你肯承認吸血鬼存在就省事了，錯了又怎樣...」

「我沒有錯。」Derek哮道，抓得更緊，Stiles瑟縮一下，斜眼確認他的狼爪沒伸出來。「四條屍，八個牙洞...」Stiles凌空打個咬人手勢:「你說沒有吸血鬼?而且，別!不要...操你的，Derek，停手!我說真的!我沒衣服穿了，全是你劃破的洞，我不是指你撐壞了那件...」

Derek放開手去敲Stiles的後腦，令他結巴一下，但又不至於痛，隨後又把手擱在Stiles肩上。感覺又回來了，Stiles瀏覽餘下的條目。

鎮上只有一間血庫，四個月以來每個月都定期有闖入報告。第一個月是一個小雪櫃，裝滿當日待檢的血液。第二個月失竊的有冰袋、一盒針規及注射器。警方決乏想像力，只查過相關人類。Stiles懷疑他們有否想過有超自然生物介入，畢竟看來不算超自然。

Stiles腦中閃過一系列會用得著血的人類與非人類。例如女巫，有些卑劣的女巫喜用鮮血，但施術時新舊其實差別不大。亡靈法師(他沒遇過)可能會使用混合血，但考慮到沒有喪屍復活之事，可以剔除。煉金術士要用血來煉成詭秘的賢者之石...

「你好吵。」Derek抱怨，他又在捏Stiles的肩，幸好今次不帶爪子。

Stiles朝電腦熒幕揮揮手:「看，我只是，研究吸血鬼，你懂的，像個吸血鬼般思考，然後我發現你從來沒解釋過為何你覺得吸血鬼不存在，因為比肯山良民現在被當成零食了，都是我們太可口之過，我一定要知道為何比肯山爛事一浪接一浪，這裡又不是黃泉道。而且你大錯特錯，吸血鬼來了就在這裡...」

Derek的手指又收緊了，Stiles僵住，那是Derek的拇指在摩娑他的頸背?

「什麼?」

Derek突然鬆手:「我們相處不來，他們有他們的領地，我們河水不犯井水。」

Stiles揮揮手:「你看不出來...」

「閉嘴，Stiles。」Derek說。他叫Stiles的名字叫得纏成一團，但Stiles沒有錯認，那就是疲憊的語調，只有他們單獨相處時才會用這種語調。Stiles想或許Derek不想顯得太橫蠻強勢，但更可能是因為Derek受睡魔誘惑了，他正繞著Stiles的床走來走去呢。

Stiles別過電腦剛好看見Derek踢掉鞋子脫外套，十分自在。Stiles翻著白眼，而Derek 則在床上扭來扭去，弄亂床單，堆好枕頭。

「不要這樣，老兄，會出大事的，你或許沒注意到，但他們在入侵。」Stiles在椅子上轉一圈，打開劫案的調查紀錄。或者他們會留下法醫證據?像指模、細胞甚至DNA?又或是隱形、照不到鏡子那種把戲?那足以解釋為何沒人找到過吸血鬼。「這是我的床，我要睡了。」

「找到鬼再說。」Derek一錘定音。

找到鬼再說，Stiles造作地模仿他，又按下聊天分頁。

[01:14] 伊本奧利森: 對不起，被打斷了

[01:15] 麥萊倫男爵: 大膽日常竟敢打擾閣下網聊

Stiles咯咯笑。

床吱嘎作響，Stiles感應到Derek又在他背後射眼刀子。

[01:15] 麥萊倫男爵: 你覺得怎樣

[01:15] 伊本奧利森: 什麼怎樣?

[01:16] 伊本奧利森: 等等，我看看之前說啥

Stiles瀏覽之前錯過的訊息。

[00:47] 麥萊倫男爵: 我尊重你的信仰

[00:47] 麥萊倫男爵: 我也是這樣

[00:47] 麥萊倫男爵: 你想驗證的話我樂意效勞

[00:49] 麥萊倫男爵: 吸血鬼需要很大的領地，但我肯定你附近有一個

[00:49] 麥萊倫男爵: 我可以提供聯絡方法

[00:55] 麥萊倫男爵: 你隱藏了IP位址

[00:57] 麥萊倫男爵: 不打緊，沒有我找不到的IP。我常幹這種事。加州?比肯山?

[00:59] 麥萊倫男爵: 真巧，我在附近，你想的話我們可以見面

Stiles盯熒幕盯了很久。他的第一反應是恐慌發作，心臟快從胸腔跳出來...

「Stiles?」Derek問，Stiles想自己有幻覺了，Derek在關心他? Stiles豪飲手邊的高糖飲料重拾力量。

他的腦海重播當年他對爸爸講解網絡安全的回憶(反擊爸爸對他講解安全性愛的噩夢)， 背後的床又吱嘎一聲，他感到Derek悄悄逼近。

[1:20] 伊本奧利森: 你這個鬼祟的變態 變態中的戰鬥機

[1:20] 伊本奧利森: 你怎能

[01:20] 麥萊倫男爵: 我人就在這，愛見不見，好好想想

Stiles打鍵盤的手被拍掉，他驚悸地看著熒幕...

/quit

***Disconnected

「真無禮。」Stiles弱弱地抗議，光盯著Derek的打鍵盤的手。他才剛知道Derek懂得系統編碼而且他的手很性感，他也剛知道自己除戀二頭肌外，還有戀指癖。

「你不能見這個人。」Derek咬著牙退後。Stiles發抖，那跟Derek的沙啞聲音無關，絕對無關。

「伙計，我又不是蠢蛋。」Stiles脫力畏縮地說。

Derek沒回答，他轉頭一瞥，只見Derek臉朝下伏在床上。他觀賞一下Derek的屁股才回神看報告。

驗屍報告沒有結論，調查未完成，假如有警員暗地裡愛看恐怖片，他們也不可能提出吸血鬼假說而賠上事業。

Stiles登出系統繼續查找，點進各種連結，拷貝資料到個人寶典中，忽然記起Derek的說話。他點進搜尋紀錄，再次閱覽能解釋吸血鬼和狼人領地意識的網頁。

領地原來很重要。

重要得如日內瓦公約，沒有人知道原版的和約在哪裡，儘管知道也不礙有吸血鬼有比肯山大吃特吃的事實，但至少Derek暗示過吸血鬼和狼人互相敬而遠之。

Stiles搓搓臉，時間不早了，他轉身脫掉T恤，嚇得僵住。一如以往，他又忘記了Derek近來愛霸佔他的床。

Stiles穿好T恤，拿起球棍戳他:「Derek，Derek，Derek。」

Derek哼哼翻個身。

Stiles再戳。

Derek的哼哼聲演變成惺忪的怒吼，有點可愛，但Stiles不能再退縮，他不可以 --

Derek 抽抽鼻子，腿動了動。

Stiles攤手問蒼天:「何必偏偏選中我?」

Derek想睡哪裡都行。Jackson有舖了幾千針床單的特大雙人床;Scott也有雙人床，雖然這懶鬼從不舖床;Lydia的床沒門兒，因為她最近常噴薰人的花味香水;Derek也不可能願意進Argent家的門。他不知道其他人有沒有自己的床。

Stiles揉揉臉，他其實不介意，還暗地歡迎Derek定期光臨依偎著睡，但他想知道這代表什麼，如果他們之間真有什麼。

他抖開衣櫃裡的毯子，彈坐到床上，希望無意間喚醒Derek，但他知道無論核爆還是生死關頭，這人都睡得像豬。

Stiles從Derek泰山壓床的身下抽出一個枕頭，蠕動著彈了幾下尋到好位置，在毯子下蜷縮起來。

電腦進入休眠狀態，房間暗下來，在Derek緩慢輕柔的呼吸聲中，Stiles終於閉上眼。 

* * *

 若不聞凶訊便是吉，本周為大凶。

一周死了三個人，警方（由警長和過勞得不成人形的警員組成）和狼群都顆粒無收。媒體不出所料鬧得沸沸揚揚，但比肯山良民就是不拿宵禁令當一回事。儘管如此，血案擺在眼前，有一部份人還是懂得害怕的，像學校的食堂職工，他們怕得連扭扭薯條都沒煮熟，還亂灑鹽粉。

Derek 每晚來訪，偷看他上網而且毫無緣由地踫他。Stiles不許自己多想。若非扯掉別人的喉嚨，Derek從不隨便踫人。

「我男友說不是連環殺手。」Lydia對鏡用不知道是遮瑕還是胭脂還是蜜粉的東西修補妝容上不存在的瑕疵。Stiles永遠搞不懂女孩子，還有化妝。

「當然不是連環殺手。」Stiles 翻白眼:「我們早知道那是吸血鬼。」

「吸血鬼沒法追蹤，我們都不知道什麼才算線索。」Boyd說。

「如果真有吸血鬼。」Isaac說。

「管他呢。」Lydia翻白眼，將粉盒扔進小手袋，站起來甩一甩長髮，飄來一陣令Stiles焦躁的棉花糖香氣。「我有約。」

Erica咆哮。Stiles點頭認同，Lydia應該更有危機意識，大部份受害人都是青少年。這裡的人都可能成為下一個受害人，雖然他打賭狼人與吸血鬼會勢均力敵。

死者多是慾火焚身的青少年，對吸血鬼的恐怖催眠凝視毫無抵抗力，而吸血鬼的覓食習性有複雜的性意味，這就說明了為什麼所有死者大腿內側都有牙痕。

網上有些東西看過就很難忘記，吸血鬼色情片是其中之一，它有Stiles見過最火辣的場面，不過吸血時彈出的塑膠假牙就不怎麼火辣了。

雖然色情片是虛構的，但他瀏覽過的所有相關網站都指向同一條法則:吸血鬼等於性交。

無意間點到的文章證明了這個說法，那是一篇關於文學及歷史上吸血鬼形象的博士論文。作者在前言賦詩歌頌吸血鬼是最性感的超自然生物，勝過魅魔和夢魘，看完整個研究，你也會理解為何有人會主動把脖子送到吸血鬼嘴裡。

這篇論文寫得像Anita Blake小說，Stiles閱後覺得下流又性致勃勃，需要沖澡。[注17]

他沖了幾次澡。

Stiles突然抬頭：「慢著!Lydia什麼時候交了男友?」

Scott下巴掉下來，難以置信地看著Stiles：「你是不是剛睡醒?」

Stiles覺得上天太不公平，Scott射向他的同情眼神夾雜懷疑和無視。好吧，或許自Lydia在幼兒園拒絕他精心製作的泥巴蛋糕後，他就喜歡上她了，總是希望她會注意到自己，但忘記這椿事也非他之過，誰叫某個只會吼的狼人要求他查這查那，佔據了他大部份時間和注意力？而且吸血鬼還在肆虐。

Erica暴躁地推開桌子大步離去。

「她到底有什麼毛病?」Jackson問。

遠去的Erica在食堂對面朝他比了中指。Stiles制止自己竊笑，然後他靜止了。

「我懂那個表情。」Scott說：「一看就知道沒好事。」

「我有好主意!」Stiles說，同桌的大家都唉聲嘆氣。 

* * *

 

 Stiles將計謀在腦子裡過了一遍，邏輯無懈可擊，儘管跟Scott解釋他也聽不懂。Stiles只能提Allison的名字引他注意，因為Scott其他時候都在放空。Stiles嘗試用獵人借喻吸血鬼，但今次大家越聽越湖塗。

策略如下:

狼群可以一如以往任意搜尋。但今次的案發現場沒有氣味，因為吸血鬼不是活物，不會分泌油脂汗液。Stiles可以在警署的資料庫尋人，但從襲擊看不出規則，受害人沒共通點，沒有證據指向小鎮的特定區域或是如他所願指向兇手的姓名地址。

他們抓著救命稻草，儘管想救人一命的只有Derek和Stiles。Scott每分每秒只想著Allison;Jackson 是個自戀的混蛋;Isaac跟Boyd跟不知道是誰買的 PS2黏在一起;Erica呢?

Stiles不想理Erica，她最近渾身長刺，愈來愈難相處。他問過Lydia為什麼，但Lydia忙於約會，Stiles本應在意，可是想想，吸血鬼還在呢。

沒有似是而非的建議，沒有可調查的線索，剩下聊天室一途。那傢伙說過吸血鬼有領地，而他正好認識比肯山的領主。

或許那領主不是好人而Stiles會自願當上誘餌，方便狼人追蹤到殺手。

值得一試。

Stiles從吸血鬼研究資料夾中點遍海量連結，再次找到那個聊天室網址。他想找的人狀態標示為繁忙，Stiles 發了私訊。

[10:58] 伊本奧利森: 有人嗎?

[11:04] 麥萊倫男爵: 你回來了

[11:04] 麥萊倫男爵:我以為你被嚇走了

[11:05] 伊本奧利森: 我否認被嚇到

[11:05] 伊本奧利森: 但追蹤我真的很變態

[11:05] 麥萊倫男爵: 我一向沒耐性，抱歉

[11:05] 麥萊倫男爵: 大部份懷疑論者都是來搗蛋的，難得遇見一個有做功課

[11:05] 麥萊倫男爵: 或者夠開明，對我來說很新鮮有趣

[11:06] 麥萊倫男爵:我希望有機會向你證明吸血鬼不是現代文學和荷里活電影所描述的怪物

[11:07] 伊本奧利森: 你毀了我的期待

[11:07] 伊本奧利森: 我還想看閃閃呢

[11:08] 伊本奧利森: 現在沒有閃閃了

[11:08] 麥萊倫男爵: 眼見為真

[11:08] 麥萊倫男爵: 準備好了嗎

[11:15] 伊本奧利森: 好吧，有何不可?

[11:16] 麥萊倫男爵: Club Suck

[11:16] 麥萊倫男爵: 周五1am

[11:16] 麥萊倫男爵: 對門衛報上網名，他會放你進來

聽到憤怒的敲窗聲，Stiles連忙登出。他轉過頭來看到Derek在窗外的側顏，玻璃嘎嘎作響，天殺的，Derek狼化了，爪子在撬窗閂。

「不要!」

Stiles趕到窗邊按住栓子，用全身重量壓住，逼Derek縮手。

「不可以!老兄，這是我的床!你能拖塊床墊還是草蓆回去自己的蝙蝠洞!有種必需品叫傢俱!自己買!這床是我的!大壞狼!」

Stiles不單聽到Derek的咆哮，隔了塊玻璃他都能感受到整棟屋子在震動，虹膜上的紅光更是惡兆。

「走開!」

他停一停。

「求你?」

對方嚎得更兇。

「別這樣子!別煩我。你有沒有想過我也需要私人時間?」

對方突然警覺地停止。Stiles突然意識到他說了什麼胡話。.

「天啊，我指的私人時間是指我能大字形佔據整張床，不怕醒來被凍成冰條，就因為你老是偷我的毯子，為什麼你要偷我的毯子?你熱得像火爐。還有今晨的抱抱?我發誓我完全不介意，絕不會向狼群告發你這個超級抱抱狂魔，但我不排除用這事來勒索你，贖金就是讓我睡自己的床。你想的話可以回來，就幾晚。我是說，我想你回來，但這幾晚...」

Derek縮回去，Stiles立即想難道他要破窗而入?但他看到Derek的臉，沒有怒氣，只有傷心。

Stiles胳膊亂揮。

「我想獨處，就這幾晚?」

Stiles重重坐在床邊，自覺是個大混球。他暗地裡愛著與Derek共度的時光日增，即使Derek除了咆哮嗥叫冷哼之外不說人話，即使Derek會偷枕頭拱被子和無意識地偎著別人。

但他計劃要引出攻擊比肯山良民的吸血鬼，渾身狼人氣味根本不可能引鬼出洞。

或許這是個爛計畫。

Stiles手指顫抖著拔起窗閂，推開窗伸出頭去招Derek進屋，但Derek已經走了。 

* * *

避開狼群兼同學非易事，但Stiles蓄意與他們保持距離。

他差一點就破功了。Scott又在進行難以抵擋的可愛狗狗眼攻擊，但Stiles又不像Allison願者上釣。

其餘時間比較輕鬆。他翹了球隊訓練，他直接歸家，一回家就寫作業，甚至提前完成了整個月的數學功課，沒有到Hale宅跟大家打發時間，沒有一起訓練和在林中賽跑。

Stiles從焗爐取薄餅時收到一個新訊息。

**邋遢狼-- >STILES: 你遲到**

他畏縮一下，一隻手在廚櫃裡胡亂掏薄餅刀，另一隻手回訊息。

**STILES -- >大灰狼: 啥活動**

收新訊息時，口中的熱溶芝士差點燙出一個洞。

**邋遢狼-- >STILES: 開會，立刻過來**

**STILES -- >大灰狼: 不來 今晚不想動**

**邋遢狼-- >STILES: 我過來**

**STILES -- >大灰狼: 別來**

**邋遢狼-- >STILES : 就來**

**STILES -- >大灰狼 : 伙計 私人時間 別過來**

Stiles吞噬整片薄餅後都沒收到新訊息。他想會議應開得如火如荼，所以他聽到門鈴響時十分驚訝。

看到打扮得當像要進城找樂子的Lydia，他嚇了一跳。她叉腰站在那裡，穿著有傷風化的黑色短裙，腳踏過膝長統靴，低胸V領衫外披時尚的西裝外套。

Stiles從未見過Lydia這副被出賣的表情，她越過他進屋，留下一陣香風，今次是強烈的柑橘香味，Stiles聞之垂淚。他隨她進屋，覺得自己才是不速之客。

「長話短說，當狼群出問題，他們會找你。當你成為問題，他們會找我。本小姐是做大事的人，沒空扮演知心姐姐，去安慰一班愁眉苦臉的狼人和心愛玩具被搶走的頭狼。不管出了什麼事，解決它，隨你愛幹啥。」

「啊...」

Lydia的食指戳向他的臉。她的光療美甲根本是兇器，不用變狼爪也可能扯掉Stiles的喉嚨:「我不管，你的戲碼我沒興趣，少自以為是。」

「嗯...」Lydia挑眉，Stiles連忙接話:「好吧，今晚，今晚會搞定。」

今晚過後， 因為Stiles已有大計，而Lydia不必知道。

Lydia瞇起眼睛，撤掉手指，決定採信:「很好。」

Stiles快部點頭:「我保證沒事兒。嗯，你想進來嗎?不用站在玄關?我爸不在家，那不重要，但我可以...喝東西!你想喝東西嗎?沒酒喝，因為我跟Scott上次喝光一瓶後我爸就鎖了酒櫃。我有水、果汁，也有你喜歡的思樂寶果汁，雖然我不知道你會過來...」

「我有約。」Lydia截了話頭。

「對，和你男友。」Stiles說出來毫不受傷，真怪。

「晚安，Stiles。」Lydia停在走廊，夜晚寒風吹進門口，她打個手勢:「那事...」

「你說吸血鬼案?」

「對，吸血鬼。」Lydia說。

「正在處理。」Stiles said.

Lydia沉默良久。如果Stiles放任想像，他覺得Lydia知道他今晚會幹啥。他僵住，因為亂動會吸引掠食者，他不動，Lydia就不會出擊。

Stiles很驚訝，她沒出擊，只是搖搖頭。

「別死。」Lydia耐人尋味地挑眉，Stiles縱不解也只好點頭。她在門廊躊躇一陣。Stiles以為她尚有話未曾講，但她鑽進車裡絕塵而去了。

Stiles快關上門時有輛電單車呼嘯而過。他覺得那是Erica。

聳聳肩，Stiles掏出電話，按通訊錄發了短訊。

**STILES -- > SCOTT狗狗: 開完會請打給我**

他的滅吸血鬼計劃開始了。 

* * *

Club Suck位於7號國道和聖地牙哥高速公路之間，前往的路根本沒舖好，酒吧外面也沒有指示牌和人龍。吸血鬼俱樂部在90年代中風行一時，今時今日在新奧爾良和加州好像也熱潮不減。 有朝氣的古銅色鮮肉才是皇道，那種憂鬱蒼白的歌德形象落後了600年，現在

大家都不玩穿刺，穿貼身衣服。Club Suck無人知曉，選址偏僻，竟然生意興隆，停車場爆滿。

Stiles泊在一輛豐田佳美旁邊，後擋板貼滿貼紙，車主很幽默:「滿血?日防吸血貓和抽血醫師，夜防吸血鬼。」

Stiles發訊確認Scott會支援。

**STILES -- > SCOTT狗狗: 你清楚要做什麼嗎?**

說服Scott太費事，不，了事後他不會為此道歉，頂多到他家說明來龍去脈。

_「遲點再說。」Stiles看錶，一直解釋下去絕對會遲到:「你清楚流程，對嗎?」_

_「我知道，但為啥...」Scott閉上嘴，就那麼一次，Stiles祈禱是Allison奪走他的注意力，然後Scott會忘了自己在問什麼。「是吸血鬼，對不對?」_

_Stiles嘆一口氣:「對，但你在任何情況下都不能告訴Derek。答應我，不能跟他說。」_

_「但若真是吸血鬼，Derek幫得上...」_

_「你欠我的，Scott，你虧欠我太多。」_

_「但Allison --」_

_「現在你要報恩，今晚過後我們就不拖不欠既往不究。」_

_Scott悲鳴，Stiles知道他贏了:「再說一次流程。」_

Scott最好不要忘記一字一句，如有差池，Stiles只能指望他及時趕到打救小命，可是Scott的反應那樣呆滯。

**SCOTT狗狗 **\-- > ** STILES: 一定得做嗎?**

Stiles不悅地盯著熒幕，目定口呆，他一定有不自覺怒吼出來。

**STILES **\-- > ** SCOTT狗狗: 伙計你答應過 今晚需要你 別令我失望**

Stiles氣呼呼地等回訊，他得事先確認有活路才可闖進吸血鬼酒吧(即使是假吸血鬼) 。他口袋可能裝了一小瓶聖水和亡母的十字架項鍊有備無患，但根據網上資料，最有力的後援只有狼人。

說到狼人，Stiles轉身撕下車尾窗 _我為狼人停駐_ 的告示，希望剛才沒人看到。

**SCOTT狗狗 **\-- > **STILES: 好吧**

Stiles點點頭，依計行事，出發!他鑽出車外時收到另一條短訊。

**SCOTT狗狗 **\-- > **STILES: 能帶上Allison不?**

Stiles翻了個白眼刪掉「天啊你有什麼毛病別帶人來」，再輸入新訊息，因為他忽然記起，喂 _獵人的武力值_ 不是蓋的，十字弓女俠Allison總比分心的Scott有用。他甚至猜想過箭矢的材質是碳纖維、玻璃纖維還是木箭。

**STILES **\-- > **SCOTT狗狗: 只要你也來就行**

Stiles關上車門前再對鏡自照。他不知道去吸血鬼酒吧該穿什麼，衣櫃裡一件歌德風的衣服都沒有。既然Jungle不會將穿格子襯衫牛仔褲的他拒諸門外，今天Club Suck想必也容得下他。

Club Suck守門那位穿高領戴墨鏡的蒼白大漢好像容不下他。

「你好!我有朋友在裡面等著?」

大漢不說話，他甚至不喘氣，但也有可能只是營造戲劇效果。他擠出低沉的喉音:「名字?」

「St...伊本。伊本奧利森。」Stiles說。

門衛上下掃視他一遍，帶著「想不到你長這樣」的表情搖搖頭，最終下巴指向門口。

Stiles沒留在原地等他改變主意。

Club Suck的裝潢沒想像中俗套，實話實說，俗套才怪。地磚隨著喇叭流淌的獨立音樂閃爍變色，DJ在升降台上打碟。雅座和舞池中間擠滿了人，有些熟客在吧台流連。

Stiles有點失望，他以為會看到一些帶有典型吸風鬼風格的裝潢，例如皮繩、鎖鏈、囚籠妝點出SM愉虐的氣氛，光面絲絹帷幕襯上腥紅牆壁與藍絲絨長簾。

幾個人轉頭看他，但大部份人都無視他。

只要他像頭被驚呆的野鹿站在房間中央夠久，大家就不會再無視他了。因此他倚到吧台，佔據剛清出來的位置。像幼齒里安納度般可愛的調酒師投來詢問的眼神。

「啤酒。」Stiles說。 他不敢相信調酒師竟然會點頭。

「好的，想喝哪種?」

「隨便。」Stiles回答。調酒師動身到水吧，帶回用高腳杯盛載的黑色汽泡飲料。Stiles拉長了臉，他知道可樂長什麼樣子。

「你的啤酒。」調酒師說。他從後袋抽出毛巾擦手:「我沒見過你，你在等人嗎?」

Stiles從吧台拈起幾支飲筒泡在杯裡。調酒師很慷慨，汽水多，冰粒少，味道剛剛好。Stiles稍後可能會稱讚他，但別指望他會付小費。「我...嗯，我跟別人約好了見面。」

「我想也是。孩子，這裡只憑邀請入場，我也不見你避開守門人竄進來，你要見誰?」

「守門人，你指那個從《邁亞密風暴》走出來的男人。我們是好兄弟。他是個寡言的好人...」

調酒師不耐地按著吧台靠過來:「我時間寶貴，你到底找誰?」

「喔。」Stiles遲疑著，他不想顯得像搞網交那種人，「男爵」二字說出來又很蠢，因此他答道:「麥萊倫?」

調酒師突然站直，一臉警覺，下一秒變臉擠出一個假得要命的笑容:「我會通知他你來了。」

「去吧。」Stiles回道，但調酒師已到了另一邊跟一位棕髮美人耳語。他們雙雙注視他，Stiles想他是否快要被趕走。

被驅趕已算不錯。

Stiles隨音樂點頭(DJ選曲品味太好)，舌頭追逐飲筒，終於捲住，長吸一口時，有人坐到他身旁。

「伊本?」

那聲音絲滑性感，令Stiles難以自控地顫抖，背脊發涼，像是有人用羽毛撫他後頸同時以低伏特電擊他的乳頭，不是說他知道那是什麼感受，他只是腦洞大而已。

Stile轉過身，他睜大眼睛連飲筒都銜不住。

「我是麥萊倫。」

Stiles以為麥萊倫是典型的變態兼潛在吸血鬼，在網絡上到處找炮友。麥萊倫不是那種人。

麥萊倫很...

火辣。

他蓄著長至下巴的鬈髮，不加修飾的棕髮凌亂地往後捋，厚厚的黑色睫毛下是明亮藍眼，在酒吧燈光下隱約閃現紫色，飽滿的唇勾起友善的弧度，其後變成興味盎然的微笑。生動的弓形眉毛，顴骨下頜棱角分明...

Stiles覺得自己的腦袋已經短短，他不可自持地掃視麥萊倫的身軀。

麥萊倫比他矮兩吋，但比他健碩，肌肉結實。他捲起黑色襯衫的袖子，脖頸處沒扣鈕。黑色長褲度身訂做，裁縫手藝簡直絕了。

火辣程度評分準則是0至Derek，麥萊倫沒達到Derek的火辣程度，但以平常標準來看，麥萊倫的火辣程度也很接近了。

想深一層，Stiles突然明白Derek的火辣程度無人能及。面對一個滿眼期待盯著他，高興得似是中了頭獎的俊男，他為何還想著Derek?

「伊本，喜歡你看到的嗎?」麥萊倫逗他。Stiles看回他的臉， 麥萊倫輕輕咬下唇，也在掃視他。

Stiles臉紅耳赤。

「你不是我想像中那樣子。」麥萊倫說，緩解Stiles難得啞口無言引致的尷尬冷場:「你說搜集資料來為寫作，我以為你會是個四眼仔，或許年長一點，矮一點。我沒料到你長這樣。」

「我也是這樣想。」Stiles說完好想自摑一巴:「我不是這意思，我的意思是，我不知道我的意思是什麼，但我以為你會是有孌童傾向的變態老人...」

Stiles說不下去，麥萊倫得意地笑:「結果我們互相嚇對方一跳。我得說句喜出望外。」

「我也是。」Stiles心不在焉地說，他之後才意識到這樣回答無異於你看起來也很火辣。他慌亂地搔搔耳後，含蓄地四處張望:「這裡也出乎我意料之外。」

麥萊倫肩膊一聳:「我們要追得上潮流，熟客比較喜歡地牢風格，但地牢風格自80年代起就吸引不了新血。」

Stiles沒法按捺笑容:「新血，真搞笑。」

「我是認真的，伊本。」麥萊倫慢慢地笑開，露出一口白牙，非常潔白，非常尖利。一瞬間他又變回嚴肅臉。他皺皺眉，像要解開謎題，又像是突然便秘，然後搖頭:「但你不是來交流裝潢心得，你是來...搜集資料的。」

「什麼?對對對，很多資料要搜集。」Stiles猛然點頭。

「說說你要寫什麼書。」麥萊倫手肘架在吧台上靠得更近，Stiles的大腦極速運轉，回憶最近看過的吸血鬼小說。

「嗯，開場是飛機在停機坪降落，但航空交通管制員聯絡不到機師，從外面打不開艙門...」

「陀螺的《血族》。」麥萊倫說。

Stiles支支吾否，思維發散千里立即補救:「但已經沒關係了因為晚上機場所有人都死了，瘟疫席捲全球，所有人都變成吸血鬼，除了一個人...」

「《我是傳奇》李察麥森著。」麥萊倫勾起假笑繼續靠近。

「...幾個生還者遇上擁有吸血鬼異能的超強戰士...」

「《紫光任務》是好電影，我看得開心。」麥萊倫的手蹭上Stiles的衣袖，Stiles想把袖子抽回來，因為他腦內響起緊急紅色警報，耳內廣播:危險，危險，主人速逃。.

「...但被企業追捕...」

「...《生化危機》其中一集，或許是全集，反正都一樣。」麥萊倫握住他的手，操!麥萊倫的手很冷。

或許麥萊倫血液循環不好?Stiles希望這是因為麥萊倫血液循環不好。他張望著求助，喂Stiles，你想在吸血鬼酒吧喊救命?那跟在充滿飢餓鯊魚海噴血有什麼分別?他圓睜大眼看著自己在吧台鏡子中的倒影...

...再看一眼，鏡中沒有麥萊倫的身影。

哇，至少部份吸血鬼冷知識是真的。

「伊本，你根本不是要寫書。」 麥萊倫說。

「啊啊啊，我會寫書!」Stiles抗議道:「我有寫作天份...」

「告訴我真正的來意。」

「研究。」Stiles毫不猶豫地說:「我要研究 。比如說，就像是大蒜，你知道有人說大蒜含有阻檔吸血鬼的成份?蝦夷蔥和大蔥都有那種成份，還有種日本蔬菜叫...野...野算什麼的...」

「野蒜。」麥萊倫的眉毛中央微微跳了一下，可能是不死者的特技，吸血鬼版的狼嚎。

「對對對，好像拿一碟沙律菜就能驅逐你們似的...」

麥萊倫動了，儘管他比Stiles矮，上一秒他可怖地探頭探腦，下一秒他無比貼近，跟狼人一樣近。他鼻子埋進Stiles的脖子，下流地深吸一口氣。

他退回去，一臉得意:「晚餐是豆泥墨西哥捲餅，我只關心你轉化的時候身體會排出...氣味和餸菜。你就不能吃點健康的東西嗎?」

「噢，別跟我來健康那一套，慢著!啥轉化?轉什麼化?」Stiles結巴地說:「不，不要，別客氣，操，為什麼我落到如此田地?Peter是這樣，你又是這樣，當我是超自然生物專用大麻嗎?」

麥萊倫由一臉茫然變成漠不關心，他揉揉鼻子:「你有養狗?」

Stiles僵住乾瞪眼。一方面他想說，我沒養狗，但養了一群狼人。另一方面，他希望離開這裡的時候血細胞都留在它們原本該待的地方，謝謝不奉陪了。如果網上資料對鏡像和大蒜的判斷正確，描述吸血鬼與狼人水火不容的文章也必然是真的。他可以說謊，但麥萊倫可能跟Derek一樣擅長測謊。

「我的好友在獸醫診所工作?我有時也去搭把手?兩天前抱了狗狗? 上周一有隻西高地白梗在我鞋上撒尿?討厭的鄰居任由他的大丹犬在我我草坪上拉屎?其實那草坪不是我的，是我爸的草坪，真蠢，我告訴你，我爸槍法神準，因為他是警長...」

Stiles的說話只得到反效果，麥萊倫竟然在微笑。

「原來如此，你才用伊本警長當網名。」麥萊倫逗他:「要是你想嚇走我，恐怕適得其反。警長之子多鮮美吸引，簡直錦上添花。」

「你又沒試過。」Stiles弱弱反駁，他想抽回手，但麥萊倫的手像鐵箍一樣緊抓他，手還是冰的，冷到骨子裡。

「噢，好一陣子沒試過了。」麥萊倫揚眉，肩膀一聳附和:「儘管我最近渴望吃野菌汁伴滲血肉扒，但我已一個世紀沒試...」

「現在幾點?」Stiles問道，因為他不想知道吸血鬼的飲食習慣，而且Scott是時候致電給他，讓他藉故滾出去。

麥萊倫給他一個心知肚明的假笑，仍然和藹地看錶:「快2點，到了藉故離開的時辰?你會編什麼藉口?要洗頭髮?忘了咖啡機的插頭?約了俊男?」

麥萊倫稍停:「伊本，我以為我就是那個俊男呢。」

Stiles用力掙扎，準確地說，半個身體在掙扎，因為麥萊倫仍然抓著他手臂。Stiles要殺了Scott，他的電話該響了，就算不響，Scott也該在此刻闖進門，因為Scott該明白笨手笨腳的Stiles對上吸血鬼根本撐不到兩秒。他是人類，對方可是貨真價實的吸血鬼。

他瘋狂地朝門口求神拜佛，當有人砰聲撞開那扇門時，Stiles悲喜交集。

_感謝老天操這什麼情況。_

_天啊我死定了。_

世上無人能無視Derek，無人能不去欣賞他美到極致的人類體態。98%的Club Suck酒客看起來想Derek的脖頸親密交流，剩下的2%看著他，隔空嗅聞，然後像火燒斗篷似地逃竄。Derek沒留意四散的人潮，他的注意力全在Stiles身上。

即使在狀態好的時候，Stiles的口也是跟腦袋分家，何況是現在。他對麥萊倫說:「我要走了...因為...我忘了餵自家的狼?」

Derek的眼刀瞄準他，下一步就要發射。

麥萊倫的吸血鬼式皺眉幾乎像隻困惑的蝙蝠，他未及反應Derek已來到旁邊，Stiles現在前有吸血鬼，後有長得像希臘雕塑的咆哮狼人。

麥萊倫踉蹌退後，人臉一秒變得像蝙蝠。他退後幾步重整旗鼓，切齒道:「這不是你的領地。」

Derek沒回答，但Stiles肯定他正擺出一副關我屁事臉。出乎Stiles意料之外，Derek的回應打斷了一面倒的乾瞪眼比併:「我已得到我要的東西。」

Stiles垂頭看看針刺般麻痺感漸褪的手臂，感覺到Derek輕輕地圈住他手腕，但仍緊得無法撤手。

比起麥萊倫的冰冷，Derek的觸踫火燒般灼熱，Stiles不自覺倚向他，貪婪地汲取更多溫暖。突然他明白了Derek剛剛的說辭意味著什麼。

「等等，什麼?」

「他不在你的領地裡。」 麥萊倫雙手交疊放在胸前。他之前對Derek戒備的模樣由回復當初胸有成竹又令人寒毛直豎的大老闆笑容。。

「不，我不是。」Stiles脫口而出:「我堅決擁護Jacob...」

Derek吼得更狠，那震動令Stiles受忽視的屌起了有趣的反應，他沒空管它，因為現在搞成這樣，可是他的思緒的確往南繞了一圈，直至Derek說:「你知道我們怎樣標記領地嗎?」

Derek不待麥萊倫回答，逕自扯著Stiles跟他走。

不是走出門口。

Derek扯著他走進男廁。

Derek拉著他經過一對在沙發交頸(咬出血那種)的情侶時，Stiles正大發牢騷。那男人...其實兩位都是男人，但其中一個咧齒兼臉頰沾血的男人抬頭一看，突然蹦起來，坐在他大腿上的血袋男被摔到地上，吸血男則 _手刀逃_ 走。

Stiles 想追隨他手刀逃走。

「幹...幹什麼?」

Stiles被推進廁格，他滑了一跤，膝蓋撞到馬桶，幸好有人拉回，否則只就會狼狽地摔個狗吃屎，為什麼吸血鬼懶得洗廁所?

Derek灼熱的手將Stiles壓到堅硬的鋼門。面對Derek殺意熊熊的眼神，Stiles不敢移開視線，只敢盲目摸索著門把手趁機逃生。儘管發飆狼人賞心悅目，但Stiles不想在狹窄的廁格來個美瞳欣賞會。Derek粗暴地拍開他的手。

「Derek...」Stiles呼痛。

他呼痛，因為Derek在解他的皮帶，而Stiles的身體情有可願地產生不合時宜的回應。這是一間吸血鬼酒吧，外面有吸血鬼要吸他的血，他跟抓狂的狼人待在廁格裡，無處可逃。那狼人還覺得這情況下最合情合理的行動是開始捋Stiles的屌，彷彿他掌握一切。

他反骨的屌不反對被掌握。

他本人也沒異議，發自肺腑的下流呻吟已經表明立場。

但他是有原則的，如果Derek要幫他擼...天啊...

Derek跪下來，鼻子蹭他的襠部，吮吸他鼠蹊附近不為人知的敏感帶。他由柱底舐上去，再倒回去，一吸到底，直至頂到喉根。

完了，腦袋短路了，藍屏了，Ctrl-Alt-Del不管用，不管用，他要硬性重啟。

重啟運行中。

Stiles仰後的頭磕上門，發出鈍響。他喘得像要分娩，喘得又急又深，喘得像在說天殺的快射了，操，Derek。

他雙手不知該放哪裡，背後的門、周遭的牆都滑得按不住。若非Derek抓住他的屁股，他早已跪倒。他摸索到門把，用來支撐自己，然後...

Derek剎車了。

Stiles本來在數天花隔音板有多少洞眼(1個洞2個洞7個洞32個洞3471個洞)，Derek停得突然，Stiles不由自主往下看。

他不該看的。

看到Derek跪下的模樣，看到他的陽具在緊身牛仔褲上勾勒出堅硬明顯的輪廓，看到Stiles的屌在他口中如魚得水，別提那淺色眼眸穿透濃密黑睫的凝視了。

這是Stiles見過最性感的場面，他可是見過世面的人--好吧他看過很多免費的線上A片和素人影片，有低清實錄式的，也有剪接高明的。現在的情況比A片好上億倍，因為主角是Derek，因為另一個主角是他。

他對Stiles所做的事看似已憋了好一陣子，此人毫無疑問充滿熱誠，天啊，舌頭突然撫過柱側，熱息呼到被唾液糊著的肌膚上，Stiles不由得屏息。他只希望Derek一開始就這樣，一開始就表現對Stiles有好感，因為他很久以前已經期待這一切...

像是聽到他滿腦子跑火車，Derek又吼了，Stiles的屌還在他嘴裡呢。

腎上腺素、青少年荷爾蒙、恐懼感一起夾攻，他的屌和脊椎和腦核一起抖震，因為他突然眼前發白，興奮得充耳不聞，出竅似地顫抖著射在Derek嘴裡。

「 _該死_...」

感官過載，Stiles又喘又吟又抖得一塌糊塗。Derek花了大力氣吮掉最後一滴，Stiles軟下來的屌膽敢因Derek色情濕濡的最後一啜抖了抖。Derek突然站起來將Stiles按到冰冷的廁所門上。Derek將Stiles的褲子拉到膝蓋，衣腳扯起至腋下，他摁住Stiles令他撅起屁股時，Stiles仍未回神。

他的腦子還在載入中，解皮帶鈕扣和拉拉鍊的聲音打破沉默，直至某種堅硬又溫熱的東西挨擦他的屁股時，他才意識到自己的姿勢...

「什麼?等一下，Derek， _等等_...」

Derek的手指掐他的屁股，教他不要亂動，否則指甲會變狼爪。

「我... _哇_!」Stiles不滿地注視自己的屌，因為他的屌順水推舟再奮勇起來。他或許血氣方剛能極速回氣，他或許不滿自己的處男狀態，他或許自上周日經常幻想和Derek嘗試各種體位的情景，但他絕對不願意在吸血鬼酒吧的廁格初嘗禁果。

「閉嘴!」Derek在他耳邊呼氣，是的，剛剛Stiles可能將內心秘密全盤吐露。「那...可以等。」

「對，當然了，可以等，我只介意不等，我完全不介意等，長時間親吻加互相口交加互相手淫加潤滑劑加指交加接吻，然後一操再操，我提過要接吻嗎?」

Derek仍磨蹭著Stiles的屁股，他們之間只有汗水和前液，本不該感覺如此舒爽...

Derek撤了一隻手，Stiles大膽轉頭看一眼，他看到一張充滿渴求和絕望的臉，伴隨濺到他腰間和屁股的熱液，瞬間露出最性感的高潮表情。

這一次Stiles的屌不甘抖一抖了事，它回春了。

「天啊你剛剛...」

耳頸邊沉重的灼熱氣息令他說不下去，但他顫抖著，因為有隻手將精液像塗乳液般，擦到他皮膚上。

「你幹啥?」

Stiles掙扎著但無路可逃。Derek將他摁在門上，對扭擺著脫身的Stiles咆哮。Stiles翻了白眼，試著不細想這有多噁心，又有多性感，他只期待回家之後沖一個長長久久的熱水澡(和認真地在花灑下擼管)。

「慢著...」Stiles轉過頭看Derek，雙方的顱骨差點一撞兩散:「你說標記領地，什麼意思?你剛剛標記了我?老兄，我不是領地，你要查查字典，我他媽的是個人，不是讓你射尿的樹，不，我沒有糞尿系癖好。我有性癖，我在發掘自己的性癖，所有的...」

Stiles的手在廁格裡比了一圈。

「剛剛發生的絕對在我的性癖清單上，可以更進一步，我完全沒異...」Stiles認為Derek那副繃緊的表情不屬悔恨，屬於覺得Stiles神煩拜託閉嘴一類。看到Derek幫他扯好褲子兼草草地穿回自己的，Stiles遲疑地結巴道:「這是一次性還是怎樣?因為我期待陸續有來。我們算在約會嗎? 我喜歡約會。你究竟喜不喜歡我?我不肯定互相討厭的人能否約會，即使只有其中一方討厭對方我。我是說，你單方面討厭我，我卻...」

Stiles的說話被一個強硬的吻堵住，撞到鼻子也撞到牙齒。Derek站在那兒，抱著他不讓他亂動，兩張臉滑稽地貼在一起。

Stiles不動，Derek也不動。Stiles認為這事情最好由輕車熟路的人帶領。

而Derek可能推斷Stiles終於回神，稍稍退後，令Stiles又冷又酸軟，只渴望再與他肌膚相親。Derek輕輕印上一個不帶色慾的吻，那篤定的重量承諾了將來會有更多，消弭了Stiles的失落。再等等。

「我的。」Derek第二次鬆開他，淺色眼睛定睛看他，揚起的眉毛表示我是認真的，向Stiles尋求理解和肯定。

Stiles忍不住咧嘴大笑:「哦，所以我們是一對了。」

Derek沒好氣地翻了白眼，大手撫過Stiles的後頸才去開鎖，二人走出廁所重回吸血鬼與迷妹迷弟作樂的暗淡酒吧。他們全注視著在酒吧中央低聲咆哮的大壞狼。Stiles看到Derek瞪著麥萊倫，看到麥萊倫厭惡地皺鼻子，看到麥萊倫盯Stiles良久然後作舉手投降狀。

Derek很滿意自己的宣示湊效，撫著Stiles後頸的的手指收緊，粗暴地將Stiles押往門口。Stiles踉蹌跟隨，直至窺準機會矮身甩開Derek，衝到麥萊倫身邊。

麥萊倫皺眉，疑惑的目光在Stiles臉上和身後那人之間流連。Stiles本以為Derek會跟來，但Derek仍留在門口，一如以往地惱火不耐。想來剛才抹精液消弭了狼人攻擊性的佔有慾。Derek嘴角翹起，嘴唇在動，但聲音被音樂蓋過了。

但麥萊倫的超凡聽覺該聽到了，因為他瑟縮了一下。

「嗯，不好意思?」Stiles摸摸頭說。.

「用我去逼使你的暗戀對象採取行動，我不欣賞這個主意。」

「不，說真的，我不是這個意思...」

「儘管你的計劃很湊效。」麥萊倫看著Stiles造作地嘆氣。Stiles甚至注意不到他的胸膛有起伏。「說吧伊本，若不是為了挑起狼人男友的妒忌心，你的來意是什麼?」

Stiles按下轉頭看咆哮聲源的衝動，深吸一口氣說:「有個吸血鬼在殺人，我以為是你，或是別的，你知道，你家的人。」

麥萊倫冷哼，目光射向Stiles身後:「我們這一方還是尊重地界的，不像某些人。我通曉細則，他們簽約的時候我也在場。」

Stiles草草一算，推斷出麥萊倫至少500歲，Stiles起初以為他是愛德華一類痴漢，頂多90歲自帶駭客技能，還挺酷的。吸血鬼也有嗜好，畢竟有永恆的時間可打發。然後Stile說:「重點全錯。」

麥萊倫跟他對看，有一秒Stiles覺得暈乎乎，他搖搖頭甩掉迷茫，麥萊倫瞬間不知所措:「以古雅的方式來說，我這一窩吸血鬼熟悉法律，深明被另一方逮到違約的後果。」

「這麽說在我們領地肆虐的吸血鬼不受監管?還是他/她沒學過法律?難道是新轉化的人?」

「你很聰明。」麥萊倫露齒而笑，那不是獠牙，只是人類犬齒，但Stiles知道獠牙正蠢蠢欲動。「可惜被標記了，簡直暴殄天物。」

「好極了，被標記的感覺很好，也超詭異的，就跟你說說而已。」Stiles面對退後幾步，靈機一動:「慢著，那個人跟你不是一窩，但你沒說他不屬於你。他是 _你的_ ，對嗎?」

麥萊倫斂了笑容，Stiles知道這是 _不予置評再問翻臉_ 的撲克臉，但他仍然追問:「你轉化了他，他不想跟你在一起，所似逃到我們的領地，你逮不到人。怎麼了?你就不能打個電話提醒我們?」

「恐怕我沒將貴領地頭狼的號碼加入快捷鍵。」麥萊倫說。

「重點全錯，重點是你轉化了一個不知自己幹啥的人，他很可能依本能行事，引來不必要的注意，現在我們反而要代你擦屁股。」

「如果你通融一下，讓我進入貴領地...」麥萊倫建議道，微微聳肩邀約。

「噢不不不不!老兄，你以為我是那種被變態連環殺手+吸血鬼追殺時跑上樓梯不跑後門的蠢女郎?這不是我的風格，這樣說吧...」Stiles大膽上前。他感覺到Derek怒火膨漲，整間夜店都感覺到了，但他選擇無視。「我記得有條款說過子債父還。」

麥萊倫再次瑟縮，因為Derek在後面大聲咆哮?還是因為Stiles切中要害?或許雙管齊下吧。

「我肯定讓初生吸血鬼在沒有指導的情況下流落在外是不負責任的行為。我也肯定這代表了你的不死認證會因此被吊銷。」吸血鬼本來蒼白，Stiles眼看麥萊倫的臉色竟比之前更白:「但我建議來個等價交換。我們負責處理好他，你負責付撫恤金給死者家人，然後你永遠欠我們人情，很大的人情。」

「如果我拒絕呢?」

Stiles誇張地聳肩再甩下手:「呃，我也不知道，我可能會上網尋找附近的吸血鬼，看看他們對你的小小誤判有何評價。他們可能會致電質疑你連一個小圈子都管不好，甚至覬覦你的領地。」

Stiles現在用網上搜來的高深術語大吹牛皮(可惜大部份來自《吸血鬼之避世》)，希望有那麼一兩句湊效，不單吸血鬼社群的層面，也分析了政治影響。想是某句一矢中的，麥萊倫才不快地噘嘴。

「老實說，最後是大家鬥快毀了你，看看是我身後的頭狼快，還是你在議會中的同伴快...」

「好吧。」麥萊倫重重吐氣，好像比拔獠牙還痛:「一言既出駟馬難追。」

「我肯定你言而有信，但白紙黑字寫下來更難追。新生吸血鬼的名字是?」

麥萊倫酸溜溜地答:「Nathaniel Black。」

「Nate Black。知道了。」Stiles點頭，對麥萊倫行了童軍禮，倒退走回Derek身邊，直至感受到那雙按住他肩膀的手滑到後頸。

「狼男。」麥萊倫喚道，二人停步。麥萊倫目光不離Stiles，不情不願地表示佩服。「你得跟他形影不離，領地沒有氣味就不是你的領地了。」

Derek咆哮著將Stiles扯出門。Stiles也不介意被拉扯。洶湧的腎上腺經過素剛剛跟吸血鬼談判之後默默退下，他一陣後怕，顫抖著想像各種悽慘下場，沒注意到Derek在他褲袋裡掏車匙，不公平。

「上車。」沒看見Camaro，Stiles明白Derek是跑過來的。Derek現身大概是Scott洩密，因為Scott有時也會誤打誤撞做好事。若是Scott闖進來，對麥萊倫的震攝力終究不如頭狼。Stiles在座位上一言不發，直至車窗外變回熟悉的風景。

「我剛剛代狼群跟吸血鬼結盟了嗎？」

「是的。」Derek聽起來有點佩服，Stiles笑了。

「好極了，但都及不上我們剛剛變成一對好...」

「閉嘴，Stiles。」Derek 斥喝，但Stiles看得見他的笑意。 

* * *

 

Nathaniel Black這名字有點耳熟，Stiles上網搜搜，翻翻學生年報，駭進學校檔案，再催促Scott，說服藉他母親的門卡查閱病歷。新生吸血鬼可能用貧血或血小板不足等理由藉故待在輸血站。

Nathaniel Black是個門薩級天才兼比肯山高中校友，獲得麻省理工學院的全額獎學金。他的身高體重外表普普通通，買的車、交的朋友也都普普通通，出眾之處包括助數學學會奪得好成績，並以一級榮譽畢業。上月他因醫囑缺席，病因是在加州明媚陽光下引致不明皮膚灼傷，但他仍有定期交功課以保持好分數。

Stiles對他毫無印象。他身同感受，有點難過，因為他跟那人一樣不起眼。對付他令Stiles很內疚。另一方面，Nathaniel Black至少入了某人的眼，即使對方是個住附近的友善吸血鬼，焉知非福。

算是福吧。

好吧，是禍。至少現在Stiles知道麥萊倫只喜歡聰明人。

「總括來說就是這樣。」Stiles總結。這次的簡報大有進步，時間差一點就剛剛好，不過他花了太多時間針對Jackson描述麻省理工的獎學金:同是夜魔人家有獎學金喔，Jackson以中指回報他。「看這地圖，這是他有可能匿藏的地點，美學上夠陰暗，在他家附近，也接近獵場...」

「那麼我們還等什麼?」Scott蹦起來，Allison拉他坐回去。

Stiles看向Derek，發現Derek全程盯著他。他臉頰飛紅心跳加速，性衝動突然野馬脫韁自立門戶(也算天賦一種)，Stiles別開臉說:「拿主意的不是我。」

「我幫你省點麻煩。」Lydia今晚首次開口。她總是打扮精緻，妝容完美，在穿透火車站骯髒窗戶的微光下，她的秀髮仍閃閃生輝。只是這一次，她的香水很淡，輕柔又佻皮，一如Lydia本來的氣味。

「什麼意思?」Boyd問。

Lydia聳聳肩:「這麼說吧，我跟男友分手了，今之是永久性的。」

Allison笑了，Erica的笑容更是銳利如刀。

如果她在說笑，必然是內行人才懂的出色笑話。Stiles完全聽不懂，Derek將困惑表情藏在權威表情後。Jackson滿懷希望的表情一瞬即逝，Scott保持無知本色。只有Boyd做手勢要求進一步解釋。

 

Lydia翻了個白眼:「老實說，你們關心一下狼群各成員在外的生活會有好處的。為何沒人問我的新男友是誰?」

沒人回答。Jackson看來又氣又心虛，但他當然不該問，當初是他甩掉Lydia，現在沒有資格插手其私人生活，但他顯然沒自知之明，因為他說:「我問過!你說少管閒事!」

「除了這個在返校節甩了我而自絕於社交圈的人之外，還有別人要問嗎?」Lydia挑起批判的眉毛。

Stiles恍然大悟，脫口而出:「Nate!是你的約會對象!天啊!你想找死嗎?」

「不，Stiles，你才想找死。」Lydia正色道。.

Derek大怒踏前:「 _你跟吸血鬼約會?_ 」

「現在他死了，別客氣。」

「但你是怎麼做到的?」Stiles問。他瞬間醍醐灌頂，或是說，這次終於沒灌得一身腥「 _太厲害了，是你的香水!_ 為什麼我沒想到...」

Lydia歪著頭給大家一個 _現在知道在乎了嗎_ 的眼神，又對Stiles點頭， _你也不是太蠢_ 。最後她看看錶:「噢，時間到了，約會要遲到了。」

一片死寂。

「呃，跟誰約會?」Stiles縮成一團等待最壞的答案。

「 _謝謝你在意我_ ，Stiles。」Lydia甜笑，走到沙發對Erica伸出手:「來嗎?」

Erica邪異的笑容變得甜蜜溫柔，她摟著Lydia的腰雙雙離開，留下的人不由得屏息。

「我錯過了什麼。」Scott說，Allison拍拍他手臂。

「我們都錯過了。」Stiles喃喃。他跌坐到Scott所坐的舊沙發。Scott縮到Allison腿上逃避他。

「怎麼了。」

「你很臭。」

「謝啦伙計，這樣評價我的沐浴液...」

「你聞起來像Derek。」Isaac來來回回地看他倆，垂頭避開Derek的瞪視和Stiles噎住的聲音。

「別再用這沐浴液。」Scott說。身旁的Allison難以置信地搖頭，Boyd則翻了個白眼。Stiles僵住，口不能言。他不想知道磨牙聲是否來自Derek，狼人磨爛了牙會否再生?

「我...還剩很多?」Stiles說。後面轉來Derek的噴氣聲，他該在笑吧。

「送人吧，不然扔掉，很難聞。」Scott的手撥來撥去驅味:「我也要約會，現在能去嗎?」

「去吧。」Derek吼道。眾人匆匆簇擁著離去，Jackson走在最後，難得他尚存禮貌，記得關門。

Stiles瞪著關上的門良久，差點沒注意到沙發沉了下來。他很失望:「我想...去當誘餌根本多此一舉。」

某人的體溫和重量如冬天的暖毯，壓得他倚到沙發扶手上。Derek將他雙腿分開擺正，舒服地坐到中間。

「我唯一不懂的是，我們被包圍了，至少有三個吸血鬼。為什麼他們不攻擊，他們能殺了我們，只有蠢蛋才會...」

「恐懼。」Derek的鬍渣磨蹭Stiles的下巴。

「恐懼，吸血鬼會恐懼?這麼說也對，大蒜、流水、木樁、陽光...」

「狼人。」

「什麼?」

「誰負責狩獵吸血鬼?」

「但是...」

「閉嘴， _伊本_ 。」Derek輕哼，輕咬Stiles下唇，完成令他閉嘴的艱鉅任務。

完

 

* * *

 

 

譯注:

[注1]

田納西州人體農場:1971年創立的首個屍體分解研究中心，被犯罪小說家Patricia Cornwell寫進女法醫史卡佩塔系列而聲名遠播。

[注2]《海岸吸血鬼》Vampire of the Coast (1908):法國默片，講述海盜劫船的故事，其實與吸血鬼無關。

[注3]《諾斯費拉圖》Nosferatu)(1922):德國恐怖片，茂瑙執導，因沒得到《德古拉》版權必須改名。

[注4]《天譴者的女王》Queen of the Damned (2002):改編自 Anne Rice《吸血鬼黎斯特》的續集，扮演亞可奇女王的Aaliyah 2001年在巴哈馬墜機而死，哥哥Rashad代她完成後期配音。

[注5]《妖夜尋狼》系列 Underworld Series (2003-):(吸血鬼狩獵人在兩族戰爭中戀上狼人的故事，暫定拍六集，第五集會在2016年上映，電視劇版籌備中。

[注6]《血情》Blood Ties(2007):改編自Tanya Huff《Blood Books》系列小說的的加拿大劇集。私家偵探與已達450歲的吸血鬼(歷史上的亨利八世的私生子列治文公爵)一起調查超自然案件。兩季完不獲續訂。

[注7]《永遠的騎士》Forever Knight(1992-1996):三季完加拿大劇集。想贖罪的800歲吸血鬼Nick Knight成為多倫多的夜班警員。

[注8]《吸血鬼之避世血族》Vampire: The Masquerade (1998):桌上角色扮演遊戲，玩家可扮演各吸血鬼氏族成員。

[注9]《天師鬥殭屍》Fright Night (1985):80年代賣座恐怖片，發現新鄰居是吸血鬼怎麼辦?2011年重拍的《吸血夜來嚇》風評不佳。

[注10]穿刺公:弗拉德三世，德古拉原形。

[注11]蘭菲爾:德古拉血僕，在電影中是吃昆蟲的精神病人。

[注12]《屍城30夜》30 Days of Night (2007):吸血鬼趁30極夜獵殺亞拉斯加鎮民，警長夫妻拚死反擊。

[注13]紫質症:病人對陽光敏感，曬太陽會起水泡潰爛，甚至死亡。

[注15] 麥萊倫男爵:英國恐怖喜劇《蕾絲邊吸你血》(2009)的角色，男爵妻子搭上了吸血女王卡蜜拉，令他戴了綠帽。

[注16] Steve Niles:《屍城30夜》及《28日後》的原著漫畫家。

[註17] Anita Blake: Laurell K. Hamilton的暢銷書系列，93年迄今已出24本。主角Anita是吸血鬼獵人兼亡靈法師，頭十本都是重口味的查案狩魔，後期情人愈來愈多，專注在「情人好多真命苦」的自憐情緒裡。


End file.
